Significant progress was made in the last reporting period, resulting in five publications. One of these papers was a review article published in Pharmacological Reviews, a very high impact journal. The publication of this paper reflects the overall impact of our collaborative work with Dr. Prisinzano on the synthesis and evaluation of compounds related to Salvinorin A. Our collaborative efforts with Dr. Rices group yielded three publications in high impact Medicinal Chemistry journals. Our work with Dr. Prisinzano led to ne publication in the Journal of Natural Products, a leading journal for this type of work. Several manuscripts are in preparation and should be published by the next reporting period.